Dog leash constructions are manifold in type and form, the most common form involving the use of a collar, a clasp connecting the leash to the collar and an inextensible length of rope or other material from the clasp to a loop handle.
Traditionally, dog handling has involved the combined use of lead in relation to training collars such as the so called “choker chain” and in more recent times, the use of a harness or other mechanism whereby a dog may be retained in fairly rigid relationship to the handler. Leashes include long leashes, short leashes and leashes of intermediate length all of which have varying advantages and disadvantages. The object of a dog handler is to have an obedient dog able to walk with the handler without constraint and be civilised in its relationship with other persons in public places.
One training method utilises the use of a correction collar of the choker chain type whereby the dog responds to corrections applied by the handler through the lead to the correction collar. This is usually initiated with a long lead, then after a period of training a shorter lead is adopted, the objective being to train the dog to walk at heel on a loose lead in public.
The dog, of course, can be taught other commands including sit, down, stay and so forth, but primarily, the principle task of this type of training is to have an obedient dog in public where the handler can be confident that the dog will be well behaved.
One major problem in all these circumstances is that in situations where a dog is to undergo correction due to it running off or otherwise, the inextensible connection between the choker chain and the handier may result in a situation where the final correction involves a “jerking motion” where it can cause injury to the dog and also to the handler particularly in the case of large dogs.
An effort to reduce this there are now available leashes is in the form of spooled leads which are under a certain amount of drag so that the lead is automatically retractable once the dog reaches the end of the lead. Elastic leads are also known in the prior art, one example being in relation to US Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0229868 (YOUNG, III) which describes an elastic lead where a monofilament is held inside a tubular elastic cover, the monofilament limiting the length of extension of the elastic tubing. This arrangement has the object of reducing the amount of stress on both the neck of the dog and the arm and shoulder of the person walking the dog when the dog reaches the maximum of length of the unstretched leash.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the elastic tubing is on the outside of the lead which means it is relatively easy for a dog to chew through or bite through and, secondly, it does not offer any advantage in terms of aspects related to the training of a dog utilising such lead since its extension and characteristics do not allow a balance between cushioning and application of a timely correction.
Other arrangements employing elastic leads or leads with elastic sections are described in the following patent specifications: DE 20318612 (MEYER); FR 2765071 (HOUZE); U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,326 (JONES et al); U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,923 (FOUCHE); WO 1997/025859 (JACOBSON); U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,784 (FERGUSON); U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,336 (WATSON).
MEYER describes the addition of a short 20 cm length of cotton covered elastic in a standard dog lead to slow the jerking effects of the dog reaching the end of the lead. Thus the effect of the elastic section is minimal in terms of overall extension of a standard 1700 mm-1800 mm long lead. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,336 (WATSON).
HOUZE describes an elastic lead made from cylindrical rubber core and a braided textile cover. The lead is in different diameters from 6-8 mm for different weight dogs. This lead has the same problems as referred to above in relation to YOUNG, III.
JONES et al describes a dog leash that is adapted to curl up so that the leash does not drag on the ground when the dog is close by, rather the lead curls up above the dog thereby avoiding tangling. This arrangement requires a complex relationship between the braid and elastic sections of the lead. This lead also lacks the customary loop down from the choker collar when the dog is in the proper heel position. Due to the curling effect the lead, handler and dog relationship used in customary training is not present. This is a significant disadvantage in terms of the visual cues given to dogs being trained and the key element of the dog being able to see and perceive the downward loop of the lead.
The prior art discussion in JACOBSON illustrates just how crowded the field of the present invention is with 14 pages of prior art discussion. JACOBSON describes a dog leash which is along its major lead section elastic, the inventive element being the construction of the handle.
At the end of the day a dog leash has three basic elements, a length of rope like material with something to connect to the dog collar and something for the handler to hold onto. It is clear from the proliferation of dog leashes including those that employ an elastic part, that for all intents and purposes the art is a very crowded one in the classic sense that the development of anything useful is most probably inventive since in a crowded highly developed art fresh developments are unlikely to be obvious ones. The present invention falls in this category since it brings together the important characteristic of the tried and true in an elastic cord that enhances the use of the standard configuration while providing additional benefits in a training environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion effect in a suitable lead while at the same time providing sufficient responsiveness to enable an extensible lead to be utilised to apply suitable correction to a dog attached to the end of the lead.